Video traffic uses substantial bandwidth on the Internet, and is generally considered to be a dominant type of traffic on the Internet. That is, video traffic is typically the main type of traffic on the Internet. Typically, a video stream is delivered using a file-based transport mechanism which does not allow for differentiated routing and queueing strategies for different parts of the video stream.